In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) being standardized in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a group aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, a technology called SON (Self Organizing Network) is employed. According to the SON technology, settings of the base station are expected to be automatically optimized without requiring a manual operation during the operation of a base station (see, for example Non Patent Literature 1).
Unfortunately, in the SON technology defined by a 3GPP standard, since a power situation represented by a recent massive blackout, etc., is not taken into account, there is a problem that it is impossible to appropriately optimize the settings of the base station.